You and I
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Me without you is nothing as music is nothing without the notes. [SheppardWeir aka ShWeir drabble] My first SGA fic!


**Title: You and I**

**Rating: K (G)**

**Genres: Romance, Drabble**

**Pairing: Sheppard/Weir**

**Challenge: Some month-old one on sciencefictionbuzz  
**

**Archive: here, Command Dynamics **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin, thank you very much**

**A/N: Alrighty, this is my very first Atlantis fic, and I've dabbled very little in the Stargate world to date. I hope to write more Sheppard/Weir stuff in the future... To anyone wondering, the challenge gave me the opening of this story and required I twine music and a guitar into the story somehow. Now enjoy.

* * *

**

**You and I**

We certainly would make a handsome couple. I believe that's what people say when two people are obviously in love and are best friends. But we fell from that simple place of friendship into something so much deeper.

What, however, would the higher-ups think when they discovered our secret? Would they be as understanding and forgiving our slip into intimacy, I wonder? We could call it off, but when I'm in your presence all sense of propriety flees to the four winds and I just feel warm and fuzzy. And, I want to stay with you forever.

And it's true. Forever may be long, but forever could not be long enough.

Your laugh is like music to my ears and gentle brush on my very soul. I can't believe that all this time, you were right there in front of me, and I never noticed. Now I've noticed, and I never want to leave the warmth of your love.

Our romance is like a melody of crazy, passionate love that never wants to end, but stretches to the end of the world and back again. I know that it's sappy, but that's the way I feel. The melody is like a well-picked song on a guitar, with notes chasing each other up and down the scales of rhythm and love. In perfect sync.

That's how we are.

Two sets of notes that come together in perfect harmony, accentuating the other and playing off of each other. Where you fail, I cover for you. Where I fall, you bring me back up.

I could never ask for someone better to share my life.

But what would they all say if they knew? If they knew how you and I are?

They would try and take us apart, they would. They would pull out the rule book and slam us with every single one they can. Anything to break us apart.

But we've gotten to a place in intimacy where I cannot be without you. To break us apart would be to break my very heart in two and leave it to die on its own. Because you're in my soul, taunting me with this love we share, daring me to go to heights I never thought possible.

You will have me like I am for all eternity.

And I've never known anyone to be like that for me before. All the ones before you wanted to change me from what I am, and stupidly at times I let them. But with you, I don't have to be something I'm not. Not now, not ever.

And that's why I love you, John.

O0o0O

We're the perfect couple the way I see it.

Our love is obvious and loud, and we could never deny it if we tried with all of the strength in the galaxy. But for a while, we did deny it.

I look back at that time and see how stupid we were. How foolish I was for thinking my feelings would go away if I tried. And I tried for our sakes, and so that we wouldn't have to deal with them and their rules.

But let that caution sink to the very depths of the sea's abyss and wash away with the constantly rolling tide.

We are what we are, and we are in love.

Two special people that are driven with passion.

I could never hope to leave behind my ardor for you, my love and obsession. We are too perfect and I too smitten to ever leave you.

Let love undying succeed and live on for as long as we both live. Let me be yours and you be mine until the snatches of death dare to tear us apart.

For even death itself cannot change the way I feel.

Love is like a thick cord with many different strands woven together to make it up. All that I am is one half, and all that you are is the other. We are woven together in the magical cord that is love and we are tangled together never to be torn apart.

Your silken touch is the force that drives me more often than not, and the sound of my name on your tongue scorches my soul.

Love can burn, though its taste is so very sweet.

And your name in my mouth is like honey, dripping with sweetness and flavor that shall never cease. When I whisper it aloud, know that it is the most precious thing to me, and I only hope it touches you the way it touches me.

Let it be like this forever, oh please let it be.

Because your love for me and mine for you is an addiction that has wrapped its finger around me and will never let me go. And if ever it slipped, I would just die of depravation.

And so I say it again for the thousandth but never the last time: I love you, Elizabeth.

O0o0O

The way we live is a dance. One step, then the other as we fall deeper and deeper into this pit they call love. You lead, I lead, what does it matter as long as we twirl through the steps together? You step, I step. You will follow me and I will follow you, so long as we are hand-in-hand.

The way we live is music. It crescendos continuously, going ever higher and higher until I think it can go no more. But it does, and it lives in a twisted melody that soars yet never drops or plummets. You must feel its magical touch, that music that carries us and presses us onward and upward.

The way we live is like a song. Though words cannot express the depths to which I feel for you, I try. My words are deep, though they are never deep enough.

The way we live is flying. I soar when you say you love me, and you rise along with me at my reply. We take the sky in together, because we cannot do it apart. The heavens above are blue as we soar through, and the depths of space beyond are black as we pass them by.

The way we are is like a cloud. Fluffy and soft as your touch. We sit in the heavens with the world below us, where it cannot touch. We are beyond anyone else's reach.

The way we live is special. Surely no one else in the world has ever been this way, because I have never been without you.

Me without you is nothing, as music is nothing without the notes.

And so is our love. A dance, music, a song, flying, a cloud, and above all, special.

Because without you, there is no me. And without me, there is no you.

And so we are, you and I.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ok, so here's my reviews philosophy:**

**Reviews are like pills, and I'm a hypochondriac. Help to cure the disease of the day by leaving a review in my reach! ;)**

* * *


End file.
